robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
V.I.P.E.R. 01
V.I.P.E.R. 01 (standing for Virtually Indestructible Performance Engineered Robot and also spelt as Viper 01) was a competitor robot which fought in Series 5 of Robot Wars. It lost its only battle against Splinter in the first round of its heat. Liverdyne Robotics also competed in middleweight Robot Wars events with Hard Cheese, which won the Series 2 Middleweight Championship. Design V.I.P.E.R. 01 was an invertible box wedge-shaped robot armed with a 3kg stainless steel cutting disc spinning at 4000rpm. The robot was painted dark green, and boasted decent pushing power, also decorated with the same vermin mascot seen on predecessor Hard Cheese. VIPER 01.jpg|V.I.P.E.R. 01 in the arena VIPER01.jpg|Top view of V.I.P.E.R. 01 VIPER 1.jpg|Side view of V.I.P.E.R. 01 VIPER 01.png|Official shot of V.I.P.E.R. 01 without its rear disc V.I.P.E.R. 01 was intended to feature a top speed of 15mph, although the team had to turn the current limiter down in its batteries before fighting as it ran out of power during the Series 5 qualifiers. While this modification improved V.I.P.E.R. 01's battery life considerably, it drastically reduced the robot's top speed, which was instrumental in V.I.P.E.R. 01's downfall during its only battle, where its aggression would prove to be much more limited. Its wedge was low-profile, but not completely uniform with the floor of the arena. Qualification V.I.P.E.R. 01 was originally built to enter Series 3 under the name, The Big Cheese (not to be confused with Roger Plant's machine from the same series) but was not finished in time. It was originally planned to be armed with a pickaxe, similar to the spiked hammer used by the Series 3 version of Hard Cheese, with the team mascot 'Verminator' impaled on the axe head. V.I.P.E.R. 01 attended the Series 4 qualifiers, but had to withdraw after burning out all its FETs during testing. The team fought with Hard Cheese in V.I.P.E.R. 01's place, beating More Panda Monium before losing to Ming 2 after getting flipped over by Ming 2's flipper. Ultimately, neither V.I.P.E.R. 01 or Hard Cheese qualified for Series 4. Although V.I.P.E.R. 01 successfully qualified for Series 5, it ran out of battery power over the course of its battles while running the robot at top speed, which ultimately led the team to lower its top speed for its televised battle. Robot History Series 5 V.I.P.E.R. 01 participated in Heat I of Series 5, facing the seventeenth seed and previous heat winner Splinter in the first round. It started sluggishly as a result of its battery modifications, trying to back away from Splinter but getting caught by the latter's claws and sustaining blows from its axe. Splinter pushed V.I.P.E.R. 01 into Shunt, who axed it and pushed both machines out of his CPZ, before axing it a few more times and reversing away. It rammed V.I.P.E.R. 01 and pushed it into Shunt again, with V.I.P.E.R. 01 showing very little mobility. Shunt pushed V.I.P.E.R. 01 away from Splinter, again axing its top armour, as Splinter pressed the pit release button before pushing V.I.P.E.R. 01 into the CPZ a third time. There, it sustained more damage from Shunt as he and Dead Metal positioned it over the Flame Pit, with Splinter coming in to attack V.I.P.E.R. 01 again as the battle drew to a close. Despite lasting to the end, the judges' decision inevitably went against V.I.P.E.R. 01, eliminating it from the Fifth Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record viper 01 cad.gif|V.I.P.E.R. 01 CAD ViperHardCheeseDisplay.jpg|V.I.P.E.R. 01 and Hard Cheese on display in 2002 Trivia *V.I.P.E.R. 01's official photo does not feature its rear cutting disc or the signatures on top of the robot. *While Jonathan Pearce pronounced V.I.P.E.R. 01's name 'Viper Oh-One', Stuart McDonald called it 'Viper Zero One' in its introduction. Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Merseyside Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots which debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 5